Hurry Up and Save Me
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: A long forgotten prophecy is rediscovered, Alfred starts acting weird. What's going on? Can the nations save the day or will they be the ones to ruin it?
1. Prologue

Ok this idea came after reading If I Die Young by LionDancer17 and Recreate My Soul by Emo Vampire Chick. I loved/hated them but it inspired me to write this story. I think I will just send this out and if I get reviews that are mostly positive (hinthint) then I will probably continue. Read my other stories plz! *gets down on knees and makes puppy eyes*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!

**/**

A long time ago there was a vision, this vision was given to a nation that had long been forgotten. The nation tried to tell other nations but his vision was seen as message sent by the devil and, as such, was ignored.

The nation realized he could not convince them. He also realized he did not know when his vision would come true.

The man recorded his vision, he hoped the nation it was about would never find it, if he did, then his fate would be sealed.

Over time the nation became very sick and as he lay on his deathbed a pair of little hands held his. He looked at the baby nation next to him and smiled. She looked at him with her wide dark brown eyes and her shiny black hair shimmered as she kissed his cheek in a silent farewell. The nation's last thought, as he closed his eyes, was about the boy in his vision. The boy with bright blue eyes, like that of the sky and ocean mixed together, and a strand of hair that stood in the air and was slightly curved.

He prayed that boy would never find the record of the prophecy. For it spoke of his death.

/

So..yeah. I love seeing reviews from people and would appreciate the feedback!

Oh and if anyone can guess who the little girl is then a hamburger for you! I will probably collapse from joy if someone figures it out…I tried to make it obvious…..

Ok I'm done. Thanks & Bye!


	2. Finding the Truth

Keep guessing who the girl is! Someone got it right already!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!

/

Alfred F. Jones stood at the top of Mt. Rushmore and looked around.

The view was amazing, dark pines trees as far you could see, the faces of four friends underneath you and an older brother who was glaring at you back.

All and all a great day.

Alfred reached over and helped his brother over the edge on the back of Mt. Rushmore. It would be terrible if the rangers found them climbing it.

Then his boss would get mad at him again, which would suck.

Matthew took in the view with wide eyes. A huge smile bloomed on his face. Sure he was used to seeing pine trees as far as the eye could see but he knew this spot was special.

The Black Hills were, after all, a holy spot to their mother's people, Native America.

"You were right Alfred it is beautiful."

"Told you so."

"My forests are still better though."

"Be a good sport Matttie and accept your loss gracefully."

Matthew smacked Alfred on the arm.

"Yeah right."

/

As Alfred and Matthew reached the bottom Matthew stretched and said he would wait in the car.

Alfred smiled, his brother was the same as always.

Alfred made his way around the national monument as quickly as he could, keeping an eye on the slowly setting sun.

When he reached the front, he almost broke down.

No one would think Alfred as the emotional type but every time he looked up at the four faces carved on that mountain he wanted to cry.

They had all been close friends of his and even if it had been many years since they passed away he still felt a little sad. That's why he avoided coming to South Dakota, well one of the reasons.

He stood there looking at the four stone faces and then walked in the opposite direction from where he came.

He felt something cold hit his neck. Looking up he felt his stomach drop at the dark clouds that had gathered.

He took off running hoping the rain wouldn't turn onto hail.

Running through hail was not fun.

Been there, done that.

When he felt something hard hit his face he looked up to see white orbs starting to fall.

_Crap._

Looking around he saw a cave entrance slightly covered by trees.

He ran into it and shook off the hail that had hit him. He reached into his pocket to call Mattie and let him know when he remembered that he left it in the jeep.

_Crap again._

Alfred wondered into the cave a little more so he could find out how deep this cave was. If he was lucky it would come out near the trail Mattie was probably freaking out in.

Alfred kept walking with his hands in front of him since he didn't have a source of light.

He kept walking until he felt around and found himself in a cavern. A bat flew by him.

Feeling like he shouldn't be here and the fear of ghosts kicking in Alfred dug in his pockets hoping that there would be something to use as a weapon.

He felt something cold and smooth.

Taking it out he felt around the outside.

He felt himself blush.

It was a lighter.

When the room lit up somewhat he looked around. His eyes widened as he saw a series of pictures crudely draw on the wall to his left.

Cautiously he made his way over and put the light closer to first picture so he could see better.

He dropped the light.

It had a person with blue eyes and a cowlick.

/

Well…..what do you think?

While writing this I realized that I write short chapters.

Oh and I have had to run across a field while it was hailing outside.

Everyone at camp asked the next day who the crazy people that were running in hail were. XD

Anywho plz send feedback!


	3. Scaring Big Brother

Ok, there weren't that many reviews but there were a lot of views so I will assume that means people like it…

Anywho, let the mystery begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!

/

Matthew looked out the windshield nervously. He had been in the car taking a quick power nap when he heard a dull tap on the windows. Then it turned into a roar.

Now it sounded like someone was dropping a bunch of golf balls on the car.

Matthew was pretty sure his brother had been caught in the hail. Matthew couldn't even go drive around for his brother because Alfred had the keys.

Matthew decided to call and make sure Alfred was alright.

When he called the Star Spangled Banner went off in the cup holder.

Matthew swore he was going to kill when he found out if he was still alive.

/

When the hail turned back into rain thirty minutes later Matthew was out of the car and yelling for his brother.

"ALFRED!"

"ALFRED YOU HOSER! YOU DON'T STRAND PEOPLE IN THE MOUNTAINS WHEN YOU ARE GIVING THEM A TOUR!"

Matthew was going to shout again when he saw a dark form moving slowly towards him. Thinking for a moment it might be Big Foot Matthew pulled out his hockey stick. As the dark form got closer he recognized the cowlick sticking up.

He ran to his brother and hugged him. Alfred's head was down and he had his arms wrapped around his middle to try and stay warm.

"I thought you said the weather was supposed to be clear all day?"

No reply.

"Al?"

Nothing.

Matthew grabbed his brother's chin and forced him to look up.

His brother's eyes were wide and filled with fear. His glassed were crooked. There were red marks on his skin from the hail.

What scared Matthew the most though was what came out of his brother's mouth:

"Mattie…I think I'm gunna die soon."

/

Is my writing a little too clichéd?

Plz send feedback!


	4. Showing Concern

Alright so here we go!

Disclaimer: I won nothing except my imagination!

/

Matthew paced nervously back and forth in the Alfred's kitchen. He was pacing because he was worried. He was worried because his brother was acting strange. He had been silent the entire drive home which was strange.

What really put Matthew so on edge though was the fact Alfred said he was skipping supper.

That never happens.

_EVER_.

So unsure of what to do Matthew made pancakes. It was therapy for him. Calmed him down and helped him think.

Plus it might lure down his brother.

He was on maybe his third dozen when he finally decided to call for help.

"What do you bloody want!? It's too late to be making phone calls!"

"Arthur are you with Francis?"

"No…"

"Good put it on speaker so I can talk to both of you at once please."

"I said he wasn't here!"

"You're in a bad mood that means you're either drunk or around Francis. But that's not important right now-"

"Hello Matthieu! I am glad to hear you calling-"

"Give me back my bloody phone!"

"Now, now Anglettere, Matthieu wants to talk to both-"

"ALFRED REFUSED TO EAT SUPPER!"

"…"

"We will be there tomarrow."

"Good bring Japan with you to, ok? He can bring a game to help cheer Alfred up. Or find out what exactly if going on."

"Got it."

/

The next morning Matthew opened the door to see not three people, like he was expecting, but instead there were seven.

Arthur looked at him apologetiacally. Francis and Gilbert were discussing how to ambush Alfred, Ludwig was being dragged by a worried Feliciano, China was whispering to his panda and Japan was looking past Matthew into the house.

Matthew flew out the door and hugged Francis and Arthur in a bear hug.

"Matthieu what is the matter?"

"T-The person upstairs can't be my brother…h-he refused to eat…_twice_. Not only that but I asked if he wanted to have a Star Wars marathon and he said he didn't want to watch a marathon!" Matthew was sobbing when he finally finished.

"Shhhh, it's ok Matthieu…it's ok."

Japan was the first to speak after a moment of silence.

"This is…most concerning."

"_Aiyah_! If America refused food once, I concerned. If he refuse twice, then it not him, aru!" China said.

"Hmm…he must be lacking his daily dose of AWESOME!"

"Nein, Bruder, I think it is just you."

As everyone entered the house and kept debating, that's when someone asked the most obvious question:

"Ve~ is Alfred depressed?"

Silence.

"America never depressed, aru!"

But if he bloody refused to eat _twice_…"

Matthew could feel the panic settle in as the other nations stared at the ground. None of them looked like they had any help to offer.

This was horrible. Alfred _never_ refused food. He _never_ shut up. And most importantly he _never_ let his smile disappear.

In one night he had shattered all three.

Why?

"Canada-san where is Alfred-chan?"

Matthew snapped back into reality.

"He is up in his room. It has been really quiet up there this morning."

What shocked him was when Arthur shot up the stairs.

"A-Arthur?"

Matthew and the other nations took off after Arthur.

Arthur threw open his door and the others ran up behind him. They looked into Alfred's room.

There was no one there.

Laying on the bed was his phone.

Wherever Alfred was he didn't want anyone bugging him.

That was _NEVER_ a good sign.

Especially when it came to Alfred.

/

This might have been my longest chapter yet!

Tell me what you think!


	5. Tony the Alien

**I think I actually have a plot this time….**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination**!

/

Alfred looked out his alien friend's window.

After lying in bed last night and thinking about the story the painting on the cave walls meant. He'd been about to panic and he could feel the hero in him dying slowly.

Then Tony took him flying.

As Alfred looked out of his friend's spaceship and at the beautiful starry night sky, he felt calm.

Peaceful.

He thought about the paintings, what they meant, how they got there, how old they were…

He was pretty sure that the paintings were true. They were too old to be fake. He didn't know who drew them but he just somehow _knew_ they were telling him the future.

His future.

Alfred shivered. He looked over at Tony.

"Tony can you drop me off at my ranch in South Dakota? I have some things to do and then I will be back home ok?"

The alien nodded and dropped him off. As Tony flew away he didn't notice Alfred's hand stop waving and fall limply to his side.

He still hadn't smiled.

/

Matthew was a wreck. Why you ask? Because he and his brother were like two halves of the same pancake.

When Alfred was loud, Matthew was quiet.

When Alfred got excited, Matthew stayed calm.

When Matthew was sad, his brother cheered him up.

When Alfred was sad…no one listened.

NO one could ever tell if Alfred was sad or mad because he was always hiding behind his smile. The only way Matthew ever knew how his brother was feeling was because they shared a strangely deep bond.

One that was practically screaming at him to find his brother…_right now_.

The other nations were discussing what to do. Or trying to. Like usual.

Matthew looked out the window feeling his frustration build up. Why couldn't they just split into groups? Why not just get the military to look for him?

_Why not get up and do something?_

Matthew took a deep breath. Whenever he started getting angry he bottled it up and usually let it out while he was on the hockey field.

He lived right next to one.

But he wasn't at home.

Instead he was in the house of his currently missing brother, who was acting the opposite of his usual self. Matthew jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. That's when he realized everyone had gone silent.

"You alright lad?"

Matthew took a deep breath and nodded.

He would be fine.

Right now his brother needed help.

/

Ten minutes later they took an uneasy break for lunch. Matthew sat by the window and looked outside. It was beautiful this time of year. The birds flying from their nests, the trees growing back their leaves, spaceships landing in the yard...

Wait, what?

Matthew did a double take then ran for the back door. Heard the others behind him. Once he was through the door Tony was just walking down the ramp from his spaceship.

Matthew looked at the alien hopefully.

Tony blinked.

Matthew blinked.

…

"Where is Alfred?"

"…"

"Bloody hell! We all know you can speak English!"

Tony walked past Arthur without a look. He gave Matthew a note.

When Matthew had it Tony walked back to his ship, but not before stopping in front of Arthur.

"Limey bastard."

Then Tony was in his ship flying away.

/

**I kinda got lazy towards the end there. Sorry!**

**What do you guys think?**

**I know there wasn't that much plot development but just bear with me..**


	6. Maternal Knowledge

**I haven't really been updating recently, have I?**

**Read away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Walking towards the capitol of South Dakota, Pierre, Alfred felt his feet growing heavier.

He entered his mansion that were on the outskirts of town. He had it built in the capitol because many people never visited and he was in the middle of all the Native American reservations this way. He trembled guiltily at the thought.

Native America.

His mother.

He made his way to the highest floor of the house and timidly knocked on the last door in the hallway. He heard a muffled, "Yes?" and then opened the door.

The room was fairly large and spacious. There was a bed, side table, closet but, the most noticeable thing was the huge window on the far wall, opposite from the door. It was huge with white panes and two glass double doors that were in the center.

Laying in the bed was a woman; she had dark brown skin, dark brown eyes and long black hair pulled back in a braid. Even if she was too skinny and too weak looking, she was still beautiful. She was looking at Alfred as he walked into the room.

"Hello, Star Eyes." She said quietly.

Alfred walked over and looked at her. Then he fell to his knees at the side of her bed.

And started crying.

"Shh…it's ok Star Eyes. You are fine."

Pulling himself together Alfred looked up at her.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Star Eyes, I do enjoy company every now and then." She gave him a bright smile.

Alfred looked at her and broke down, telling her everything that had happened since he and Mattie had climbed Mt. Rushmore. When he was done he looked up and expected to see confusion or anger on her face, instead he saw sadness.

"M-Mom? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Native America looked down at her youngest son and told him:

"I have a story to tell you my son and you must listen to everything I tell you…"

/

Matthew read the note Tony left, he prepared to have to read his brothers messy handwriting but was shocked to see the letters _typed_.

"What did L'Amerique's friend leave behind Matthieu?"

Matthew stared at it then looked at everyone. Japan took a step forward.

"Canada-kun, I can read it if you want me too.." Japan trailed off as Matthew held the note away from him.

"I-I can read it! This is what it says:"

"Last night Al snuck out of the house and didn't seem to be himself, so I took him for a ride. We flew for a while and Al seemed to calm down. He requested to be taken to his mansion in South Dakota. He is probably going to see _her_. You better hurry or you will miss him again."

Matthew looked up. He did not expect the reaction that he got.

"who the bloody hell was that arse of an alien talking about?"

"Hmm…I agree. 'going to see her'?"

"Canada-kun, do you know who the letter is talking about?"

Matthew looked up and muttered to himself, "Of course he would go to see her. She probably knew he was coming…and that we are coming…I just hope she doesn't kill any of you…"

The others stared at him in alarm.

"What are you talk-"

"Come on, we need to leave now so that we can catch up to Al and find out what exactly is going on."

Ten minutes later they were on the road to South Dakota.

/

Alfred couldn't believe it.

It was impossible.

Absolutely impossible.

Right?

Native America looked at him in despair.

"Do you understand now Star Eyes? This was meant to happen. I truly wished it hadn't but-"

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"…yes."

"You didn't think I should have known!? If I had then I would have done things differently! If I had known then I wouldn't have-"

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you, Star Eyes. You were not meant to now until now. If I had told you sooner than you _would_ have done things differently. You know as well as I that the prophecy in the cave is not a lie _and_ that it _will_ come true. I am sorry, Star Eyes, but this will happen, all that matters is what _they_ do about it."

Alfred looked at his mother for what felt like the last time.

It probably would be.

He walked forward and hugged her gently. Then he walked towards the door he didn't turn around but he said it anyway, "Mom, I have things to do. I'm sorry for what I did to you. Goodbye."

Then he walked out, ready to face the coming storm.

/

Matthew stretched as he and the rest of the countries walked around. It had not been a fun ride and had taken longer than Matthew would have liked.

Never ever take a road trip with a bunch of countries in the same car. 'At least Russia isn't here,' Matthew thought to himself.

Then he led the other countries into the house and to _her_ room.

Gently knocking and then opening the door Matthew took a deep breath, "Hi Mom. I guess you know why we are here?"

She looked at him a smiled a sad, bittersweet smile.

"Bear Heart, I indeed was expecting you. Please all of you sit. I have a story to tell you."

"What about Al?"

"Star Eyes…he is…doing what he must. You will understand soon."

"No! Where is my brother!?"

"…He is preparing to die Bear Heart. Your other half will soon be leaving you."

/

**Wow, this story is turning into a soap opera on me…will some action make it better?**

**Anywho, let me know what you think!**

**Thank for reading!**


	7. The Prophecy

**Do you guys want some action in this story? Speak up if you do!**

**FYI: I actually live in Pierre, South Dakota!**

**Anyway back to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Native America looked up at her oldest son with pity. His fists were clenched and he glared at her. She wasn't the least bit surprised. Bear Heart was lonely until Star Eyes came, although he would never admit it. That and Native America had always suspected that Star Eyes had everything Bear Heart didn't and vice versa. They were truly two halves of the same person and country.

'They have grown to depend on each other so much,' Native America thought to herself.

When the silence became unbearable Native America watched a blonde haired man walk in front of Bear Heart.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, we are confused and would very much like to-"

"I know what you want!" She growled and glared daggers at the blonde man.

He took an unsteady step back. She smirked and decided it was best to get the past behind them. Even though she hated these people for brainwashing her sons, she had to tell all of them this.

"Bear Heart will you help me to the fire pit please?"

Bear Heart stood there and, after glaring for another minute, helped her out of the bed and towards the glass wall. Unlatching it Native America breathed in the fresh air with relief. She wobbled slightly on her own towards a buffalo hide that was beside the fire pit.

/

Matthew stared his mother in confusion for a moment when it finally sunk in what she was about to do. He ran back into the room to grab a deerskin pouch. As he was walking back he realized the other nations were still standing awkwardly by the door.

"She won't hurt you now. For her a campfire is a place of sharing and peace. But you probably shouldn't talk much, just in case." The nations nodded and followed Matthew outside to the now lit pit. Handing her the pouch Matthew sat on her left and she motioned for the other nations to sit around the fire in a circle. Matthew noticed Kiku and Ludwig taking notes rapidly as the conversation progressed.

"Nations, lease stay silent as I tell you why exactly Star Eyes-" Native America started to say.

"He said he thought he was going to die." Matthew cut in.

Native America gave him a slight nod and then continued.

"I am going to tell you all a story, if you are silent and listen then you will realize what exactly is going on."

"Ve~ I'm scared Ludwig!"

"T-The awesome me is not s-scared!"

"Bruder! Feliciano! Stop grabbing me!"

"I am excited, aru."

"Native America-sama, please tell us what is wrong with Alfred-chan."

Matthew felt the urge to face palm but fought it back. Realizing the two, strangely silent, countries sitting next him were looking at the ground and hadn't said a word since Francis had been growled at. Matthew was about to ask what was wrong when Native America started her story. She opened her pouch and taking out a pinch of dust threw it on the fire.

"Long ago, a nation, whose name has been forgotten, had a vision." The smoke that billowed from the impact of the dust on the fire turned into an image of a man.

"After being rejected he drew his vision, he was determined to find a way to help the nation it was about. Unfortunately, he entered a war and was severely injured." The smoke changed into a battlefield, then a picture of a man on the ground with a spear in his heart.

"The nation told the only person who was with him at the time." A small child appeared beside the man as he laid on the ground.

"He told the child where to find his record of the prophecy and said to 'hide it,' the child stayed with the old man until he died." The smoke showed a close up of the man's face, his eyes slowly closed and his hand fell from the child's.

"The man disappeared, like all nations do when they die. The child followed the directions she was given and came upon a cave." The smoke changed into an image of the child outside a huge black hole, the cave.

"This child went in, she eventually found the drawings on the cave walls. There were not many and the child understood the drawings perfectly. The first drawing was of the nation child, with bright blue eyes that seemed to hold stars in them and a single strand of hair that reached for the sky." The smoke changed into a picture of a little child with a cowlick sticking up and wide eyes that had little stars in them.

The nations gasped as they recognized the little figure in the smoke, even if the whole thing was gray.

"The second showed the child being taken care of by another nation." The smoke shifted to show a man cradling the little nation then both playing together in a wide meadow.

"The third showed the nation in his teenage years…fighting the nation that took care of him. As the younger nation walked away he was taking the first steps to find the vision that would cause his demise." The smoke swirled into a scene of two nations fighting each other. After a fierce battle the one who pointed the gun at the other collapsed on the ground. The other one slowly walked away, once he was out of view it showed him collapsing on the ground and coughing up blood.

"W-" Arthur started to say. Matthew slapped his hand over his mouth. Arthur turned to him with a glare, Matthew just shook his head silently.

"As the nation who fought his caretaker and overcame all the obstacles in his early years, he the clock started ticking; for example, after his country almost split he was coughing up blood for hours." The image shifted again to show the nation coughing up blood, as the images progressed, the amount of blood that the nation coughed up increased.

"The nation told no one, he knew no one would believe him. They would have thought he was just trying to get attention. That and it only happened after his country went through a struggle." The image showed the nation reaching out to another nation that had a long strand of hair sticking out with a curl in the middle and a bear hugged in his arms. As the nation reached out the nation with the bear turned away in disgust and walked away. As he left he didn't notice the other nation fall to his knees and cover his face.

"When the nation realized this, he decided he wouldn't get involved with other nations outside of trade. Until, of course, what all of you would call the World Wars. As he was coughing up the blood from attacks to his home land, his soul burned with anger and he joined the World Wars." The smoke swirled to show the nation on the ground gripping his heart, his head lifted and even if it was just smoke, the nation's anger and determination were clearly shown in the eyes, as were the way the stars in the nation's eyes dimmed a little.

"After you all got to know him better, your opinion of him lowered and lowered. Soon all the nations saw was a hamburger loving fool with too much power and not enough seriousness. After he and his people were continuously called fat, he quit eating. The less he ate the more blood came out, this was a shock to him because he hadn't coughed any blood in a long time. And still he told no one." The smoke swirled to show a scene from a meeting a few years ago. As Alfred was leaving the other nation's faces turned hateful and they were clearly seen whispering and glaring at the retreating figure's back.

"Throughout his whole life he smiled, he smiled then, he is smiling now and…he will smile in the future." The other nations had a wide range of looks on their faces, from guilt to anger. They semmed to take a moment to realize that Native America had stopped talking. She gently nudged Matthew who got up to grab more firewood.

"You may speak for a moment," she said.

"What was with the blood, aru?" Everyone was shocked to hear China as the first one to speak up.

"That was part of the vision." That was it, very short, unsatisfying answer. Matthew showed up again and threw a few more logs on the fire and put the rest behind him in a small pile.

"Before we begin, why would Al ever think that I wouldn't listen to him, eh?" Native America turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you blame your brother for out shining you?"

"Well-"

"Do you hate him for out shining you in everything?"

"I-"

"Do you want to punish him for taking all the glory for things _you_ did?"

"I could never-"

"Bear Heart, don't speak if all you are going to say is lies. Silence is better than insulting another person."

Matthew slowly closed his mouth and, after looking at Native America, looked at the ground, using his hair as a curtain to hide his face.

"Now, this is the part that all of you wanted to know about, what did these drawings show?"

As the fire started once again, Native America grabbed another pinch of dust and threw it into the fire, the smoke rose again, this time though, it was purple.

"The vision said that when the nation turned three hundred years old, or he found the drawings his fate would be sealed. The nation would die." The smoke swirled to show, now they all recognized him as Alfred, walking into the same pitch black hole as the little girl from the beginning. Alfred stumbled in and eventually he had a lighter lit and was staring at the drawings covering the walls. He dropped the lighter after looking at the first one. Alfred walked from the left to the right, looking closely at the drawings with the little light available to him.

"The drawings said that the nation with star eyes and cowlick would die when he was most disliked, which would definitely be before his three-hundredth birthday. The other nations had three different paths to choose from after he died. They could celebrate and dance on his grave." The smoke swirled to show the nations having a party and then changed to show them trashing Alfred's grave.

"They could try and bring the nation back to life," The smoke swirled to show a coffin in the center of a circle with the other nations standing in a circle. The circle started glowing and the coffin glowed and then slowly opened.

"The last option is probably the hardest. This is the one where the nations merely spend time with the dying nation. They stay with him until his last breath, trying to make up for lost time." The smoke shifted again to show Alfred eating in a conference room with the whole world, literally. All the nations were there, the ones he didn't know, the ones that hated him and the one's that he knew very well.

"But no matter what you choose," the smoke swirled into another scene, this one of Alfred in a bed of flowers with his eyes closed and his body relaxed, "he _will_ die, nothing can stop that."

/

**Dun da dun!**

**That was a lot of writing! *shakes cramped hands***

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Surprise Guest

**I know some people are extremely frustrated that it's been over a week since I posted this…or longer...I can't remember when! **

**Anyway sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

The nations stared at Native America. The confusion and fury were clear on their faces. Arthur stood up and opened his mouth to say something.

"Y-"

_BAM!_

The glass door leading into Native America's room burst open so hard it was a wonder that the glass didn't shatter. In walked the last person anyone was expecting.

"You have left something out, da?"

Russia walked towards the circle, behind him trailed a nervous looking Lithuanian. Ivan stopped by the edge of the circle and looked at Native America. She gave a slight nod and sat beside her, the opposite side from where Matthew was sitting. Lithuania sat beside him.

Native America looked at him, analyzing his child-like smile.

"I can see why my son won against you, snow warrior." Ivan's smile twitched slightly.

"You have not answered my question, da?"

Native America sighed and turned back to the fire, motioning for Matthew to grab a few more logs for the fire. When they were settled she grabbed another pinch of dust from the pouch and threw it into the fire. The purple smoke swirled up again.

"You are right, snow warrior. Like I said, this nation will die and it does matter what you do when and right before he dies."

"Why? Why does it matter what we do?"

"Bear Heart, you of all people should know silence answers plenty of questions. Please remain silent."

She turned back to the fire, motioning with her hands in circles and swirls.

"As I mentioned before it does matter what you do. That is because it influences what happens after."

The smoke swirled again to show the image of the nations standing in a circle. The coffin slowly opened, as it did pale white fingers curled around the lid, it looking much like a claw. The smoke swirled so that the image vanished.

"With the three choices comes a reaction, if you brought him back to life, there is a good chance that all you will bring back is an animalistic corpse. Then again maybe not. The reaactions could be good or bad, I cannot tell you which is which though." Native looked every single nation in the eye.

"The blood that I showed you earlier, it is very important." The smoke swirled to show New York City, the day the World Trade Centers were destroyed. The image switched to Alfred at home double over and coughing up blood as the first tower started to crumble. When the second one fell, more blood came up. The nations' faces turned to horror, even Ivan's eyes held a little. Alfred was coughing and coughing and coughing up blood. It all came out and created a puddle in the carpet. Alfred finally stopped coughing, but that was only because he collapsed. They all stared at the scene of Alfred laying in a puddle of blood with more trickling out of his mouth.

Then the scene changed again, this time to a G8 meeting that happened a couple of weeks ago. It showed the usual chaos; nations fighting, nothing getting done, the usual. When Ludwig yelled for lunch the nations all disappeared through the door. Alfred sat at the table until everyone was gone, then he got up and everyone saw him throw something white in the garbage. It was a tissue…covered in blo/od. Alfred walked to the bathroom and had a coughing fit, blood gushing into the toilet. When he was done he got up and rinsed out his mouth, and splashed his face.

When Alfred scrubbed his face though, he stopped. He kept his hands their as his knees gave out. A sob ripped from his throat, it was a nasty wet sound. As soon as it came out a cough followed. Alfred froze and slapped his cheeks.

"Good god Alfred, snap out of it! You are not going to let the others see this. You took an oath and can't break it! You're stronger than whatever disease this is! ...You're a hero…" The scene showed Alfred cleaning himself up and entering the meeting room again.

"Bloody fat ass! Where have you been?"

"Hamburger bastard, this meeting was supposed to start ages ago!"

"If he had just disappeared then I could have taken his place and been more awesome that him!"

The scene showed Alfred giving him his usual smile, and laughed it off.

"Hmm…I guess you could think of Alfred's life as a shooting star; bright, powerful, making people feel better and…short. Much like a shooting star Alfred's life brought joy to people and sometimes granted wishes to the people that see it. But shooting stars are here and gone in the blink of an eye, never to be seen again."

Arthur stood up, his body was stiff and his eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SO CALM!?"

"Because I have come to accept Star Eyes's fate, there is nothing I can do for him now, I have done my part. That only leaves the question; what will you do?"

/

Alfred sat in Tony's spaceship again, waiting for the alien to look at him. Tony finally put down his work and faced Alfred.

"Tony, am I your best friend?"

Tony nodded.

"Can I ask you to do me a huge favor?"

Tony nodded again, leaning forward in excitement.

"Thanks. Here's what I need you to do…"

/

Matthew, along with the other nations, were in emotional chaos. Some of them were denying having said anything so negative, while others were covering their faces in guilt. Matthew just couldn't process what was happening.

His brother was going to die.

His mom seemed totally cool with it.

Everyone was supposed to somehow influence what happens after his brother's death? What the hell did that mean? Once you're dead, you're dead. No vampire or ghost shit, especially for nations. Once a nation was gone it would not come back, a new one will simply replace it…

Wait.

A new one will replace it?

"Does a new personification have anything to do with this?" Matthew looked at Native America intently.

"Maybe, maybe not. I do not know." She fell silent, indicating that was all she was going to say.

"We no longer need to be here, da?"

Native America nodded.

"I have told you what you need to know, it is time you left." Native America said that in a way that made you feel like you had just been kicked out forever. They probably had been. The nations got up in relative silence, unsatisfied, angry, guilty and confused. All the nations walked around the house instead of through her room. Matthew walked over to help her after putting the extra wood away, but she merely shook her head at him.

"Bear Heart, you need to see your brother, he needs you and you need him right now. I can manage to get up on my own." She threw a little dust from the pouch and threw it in the fire. The smoke swirled into an image that made Matthew gasp.

"This is one of the futures I see Bear Heart. I hope this is the one that comes to be. But fate is cruel, all nations know this."

In the smoke was the image of Matthew walking through his brother's back yard, he spotted a baby in the bushes. The smoke made a closer image of the baby's face, which was a copy of what it had been centuries ago. The Matthew in the smoke gently cradled the baby in his arms. The baby opened his eyes, which sparkled like stars and hi little hand reached out for Matthew. Then the scene disappeared, leaving a glimmer of hope in Matthew.

"I will make that vision come true Mom. I swear America will come back." Then Matthew left in the same way as the other nations.

Native America waited until she was sure he was gone. When she was sure she felt her face crumple and tears start to fall down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly, looking at the top of the smoke as it disappeared into the starry sky.

"Bear Heart, you said you would save America, not Alfred."

/

I'm not sure I like this chapter…

Do you guys want some action? I'm waiting for an answer! XD

Thanks for reading!


	9. Time Well Spent

**This story has been bugging me constantly….like, slip into your dreams and haunt you for the rest of the night…**

**FYI: This chapter has a little language in it; brotherly love; tears and a song (Go the Distance by Lucas Grabeel); Plus this chapter is very, very, very long compared to the others!**

**Let the fun continue! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination! (Do I really need to keep putting this?)**

/

The old nation laid on his back, he could feel the disease spreading through him. He was going to die. Two little hands grabbed his, squeezing gently. The old nation looked up at the wide brown eyes. They had always seemed to hold too much wisdom for a nation so young.

The nation gave her a small smile, he weakly ruffled her hair, noting that a strand stuck up between his fingers.

Just like…

The old nation smiled. He brought his forehead closer to the little girls, he whispered a few magic words and bumped their foreheads together. The nation watched the magical ripple around him and the little girl's eyes unfocused. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. The little girl turned and left, she would find the cave, he was sure of it. He chuckled weakly at the memories he had put in her head, that he had died from a war wound like some legend. It seemed even on his death bed he was still a little vain.

A sigh escaped his mouth, a peaceful smile touched his lips. As he closed his eyes for the last time, one thought ran through his head, _'The world will lose your smile, but that is not the end of everything.' _

/

Matthew walked into his brother's house by D.C. After the whole "you have to save the day for your brother!" shit that went down, Matthew wanted nothing more than to hug his brother like he hugged Kumajirou and pretend this whole thing was a nightmare. Fuck the rest of the world.

Wow. He really was starting to lose his cool.

He knocked on the door and clutched the bags of fast food in his hand. In the back of his mind he remembered what Native America said about how Alfred stopped eating. That was impossible, Alfred was always eating burgers during lunch at meetings and recently Alfred had been…skinnier than usual.

Matthew shook his head. Now was not the time to be worrying about that, right now he needed to find his brother. While he was hugging his brother and keeping him captive he could ask about it.

Matthew was going to knock again when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he watched as Arthur and Francis got closer. They had bags of goodies in their hands and looks of mourning already on their faces.

'ALFRED IS NOT DEAD YET YOU—' Matthew stopped the thought before it went any farther. They were probably feeling the same way as him. He shouldn't blow up at them, even if it was in his head, and work with them to comfort Alfred.

"Matthieu! You are here as well?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get inside, this bloody heat is killing me."

Matthew tried to stop Arthur but he flew past and banged on the door. There was no answer.

"_Anglettere_, he might not even be here. We haven't seen him since…"

"Since that last bloody world meeting." The three of them fell silent as they remembered what Native America had said, how they had insulted him right to his face and he was suffering the whole time.

"Um…how long are you guys going to stand there like zombies?" None of them noticed that the door had opened and Alfred was standing in the doorway and frowning at them until he spoke.

"…Ok, you guys stay here, I'm just gunna go hide in my zombie apocalypse she-" Alfred was cut off as he was knocked over. Matthew had tackled his brother to the ground and was hugging him fiercely (To Arthur and Francis though, it looked like possessively).

"Mattie?"

"YOU HOSER! YOU JACKASS! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, EH?"

Alfred felt his eyes go wide as he watched his brother start crying and smacking his curled fists against his chest and hug him like he was going to disappear if he let go.

Oh…

They knew.

"I guess you guys know, huh? Don't look like-"

"Shut up, git."

"For once I agree with _Angleterre_, _L'Amerique_. Just shut up and let us enjoy the moment."

Then the other two nations joined Matthew in hugging the American and effectively pinning him down. Alfred gasped and tried to shake them off but they refused to let go.

"C'mon guys…let go…please…" Alfred's voice cracked as tears started streaming down his face. All the emotions he had been holding back since he found out he was going to die came rushing back. Alfred avoided letting anyone see him cry but, the three nations on top of him simply hugged him tighter as he sobbed quietly on the ground.

Alfred didn't want to die.

/

The next month passed in a blur. Arthur and Francis stayed at Alfred's house, offering to do anything he wanted. Other nations stopped by to visit, bringing gifts and simply spent time with the American. Alfred enjoyed it, it was nice to know that others cared about him so much…but…it also felt like they were saying their final farewells. Especially when Japan came over. They had been playing a sequel to a series of games that Alfred loved.

"Dude, Kiku, that was AWESOME!"

"Thank you Al-chan. I plan on making the next one even better."

"You gotta promise I'll be the first one to try it!" Alfred trailed off as he realized what he said. Kiku's expression didn't change but his fist tightened in his lap and his eyes seemed to lose focus a little. Alfred didn't notice because he was busy apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Kiku! Forget I said that! If you did do that then it would never be played, which isn't what you want right? So just forget I said anyt-" Alfred was cut off by Kiku's next statement.

"Of course Al-chan, you will be the first one to play it. I promise." After that Japan left, promising to visit again very soon. Since then Alfred watched what he said around everyone. He didn't want them to be sad, that would make it so much more painful to go. That's why he kept smiling, just like before.

He would smile even if death was staring him in the face.

What worried Alfred the most was his brother. Matthew followed him everywhere, if it was around the house or at work. If you found Alfred, Matthew would not be far away. He made pancakes every morning, even when Kumajirou complained about it when he showed up via Tony a few days after Matthew, Arthur and Francis first showed up at his door. Matthew had frozen, like someone said the sky was black, then he shook it off and continued to make pancakes. It worried Alfred even more when Matthew touched him whenever he got the chance. If Alfred was relaxing on the couch, Matthew would show up and touch his shoulder, as if he was assuring himself that Alfred was still there and it wasn't an illusion.

Alfred worried about what would happen to his people if he left. Would his country simply die? Or would it continue on without a personification? He worried about it all the time, even though he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to die, if it would hurt or if it would be so quick he wouldn't notice. All he knew was that when nations died they usually disappeared, that was all any of the nations knew. Alfred pushed it to the back of his mind and decided he would find out soon enough.

/

On Matthew's birthday, he asked that the celebration be kept quiet, claiming he just wanted to be with Alfred, Francis and Arthur. The spent the whole day together, cooking, playing games, watching movies…they even played hockey. After the hockey match Arthur and Francis left to take care of their injuries. Alfred just collapsed on the couch, Matthew plopped down beside him.

"You look better after that match Mattie."

"Thanks Al."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Alfred didn't realize Matthew had fallen asleep until he was leaning against him. Alfred chuckled and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around his brother. Gently Alfred started to get off the couch.

"No!"

Alfred jerked at the command and fell back on the couch, surprise written all over his face as he looked down at his sleeping twin. Matthew's face was distressed and his fist was curled tightly in Alfred's shirt. His indigo eyes were blurry and unfocused as they looked at Alfred. Then Matthew pushed his brother on his side and trapped him on the couch, all the strength from the hockey game still in his veins.

"Don't…leave…me…..please." Alfred stopped his struggling as he looked at Matthew's pain-filled face.

"Don't worry Mattie, I'm right here," Alfred whispered. Matthew relaxed at that and buried his face in Alfred's shirt. Matthew fell asleep on top of his brother, but Alfred understood how his brother felt, this was just as hard for him.

Francis and Arthur came down the stairs after an hour of bandaging their wounds to see two sleeping twins on the couch. Their faces were peaceful and absolutely adorable. It reminded the older nations of when the twins had been younger.

/

Three days after Matthew's birthday, was Alfred's birthday. Honestly Alfred had no idea what to do for his birthday. He wanted to see everyone but he didn't know how to ask because the whole world knew he was going to die soon.

Turns out he didn't need to worry. Francis had taken the liberty of planning a huge party and inviting the whole world. Alfred was thrilled, as was everyone else. Alfred didn't know it but the other nations had gotten nervous after not seeing him for a few weeks, they were afraid that he may have left without telling them anything. When they saw him though they were relieved to see him give them his most dazzling smile ever. The party was the biggest in history, there was any kind of food you could imagine, the cultures of everyone met and blended together to make a wonderful environment.

Everyone enjoyed it to the fullest, there wasn't any fighting, just friendly bickering. Everyone smiled and danced. The nations who had seen Native America's vision recognized the party as he third option she showed them.

It was the best night of Alfred's life.

And his last.

Alfred never knew when he was going to die, Native America never gave him a specific date, just that he would die soon. The fact that he didn't know when had bugged him to no end, but at the same time, he was happy that he got to live every day to its fullest.

When it was 11:30 Alfred felt something in him snap. It was sudden and over just as quickly, but it left behind the need to be alone. To go somewhere he wouldn't be seen.

Alfred managed to disappear, outside. The other countries were taking bets on how big the last firework would be and some were eating dessert. Alfred managed to leave the part hall and walked out into the dark, slightly chilly air.

He had no idea how long he walked but when he reached a small clearing with a pond he stopped. Looking around he spotted a rock where he could sit, near the pond. It never crossed his mind that he was in the woods when the party was being held in the city and he had only been walking for ten minutes at most.

Alfred plopped down beside the rock and looked up at the sky, deciding he wouldn't bother sitting on the rock when it looked that uncomfortable. The stars were bright and sparkling in the night sky, as if they were greeting him. Alfred hummed softly to himself as he looked at the stars, he never did well with a long period of silence. Then the humming changed to words.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome_

_Would be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

Alfred reached his hand to the sky. He was starting to feel a light…like weight was being removed from his shoulders.

_I'll be there someday_

_I can go the distance_

_I will find my way_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_When I go the distance_

_I'll be right where I belong_

Tiny lights seemed to appear around Alfred, he smiled, sensing they weren't your everyday fireflies.

_Down an unknown road_

_To embrace my fate_

_Though the road may wonder_

_It will lead me to you_

_And a thousand years_

_Would be worth the wait_

_It may take a lifetime_

_But somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back_

_I can go the distance_

_And I'll stay on track_

Alfred closed his eyes as memories flooded his mind. As quickly as they came they were gone. Alfred was feeling even lighter than before now. Alfred felt his mind starting to wander.

_But I won't lose hope_

_Till I go the distance_

Alfred smiled lightly at this, he felt like he was going to float away at any moment. The only thing holding him down was the fact that he was worried about everyone. How would the nations react when they discovered him missing? Would they celebrate despite the hatred they had for him? Would his people be safe?

_And my journey is complete_

He realized there was nothing he could do anymore, his time was up. His people, the other nations, they would just have to forgive him and make do. They would be fine…right?

Alfred jerked when he felt a hand touch his face, he didn't realize that he had closed his eyes. His eyes opened and stared into another pair of eyes that were full of laughter.

"Don't worry, Alfie. I can take it from here." The voice connected to the eyes assured him.

Those words echoed with him as Alfred closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his mouth.

His journey was complete. He had done his best as the hero.

The first firework took off at midnight.

/

At three minutes to midnight and Matthew was looking for his brother. Francis had the whole party planned out and Alfred was going to get the best seat in the house to watch the fireworks. The other nations were wrapping up so they could go see the fireworks as well.

Matthew started to get a sinking feeling in his gut. The last time he saw Alfred was at the dessert table talking to Feliciano. It had been twenty-seven minutes since then.

Two minutes till midnight and the other nations were looking around for Alfred as well. A panicking Canadian was hard to miss, especially when he went around with a hockey stick asking if you've seen the birthday boy.

Who was supposed to die soon…

At midnight everyone was engulfed with a feeling of loss. It was then that they knew that Alfred was no longer with them, he had moved on.

"NOOOOOOO!" Matthew screamed from the balcony where his brother was supposed to be waiting as the first firework went off.

The fireworks continued for fifteen minutes, showering the world in color to the cheers of Americans all over the country.

It was like adding lemon juice on top of the salt that was on the paper cut.

/

**My hand is starting to fail me so I will keep this short. **

**This is probably the second to last chapter, meaning only one more after this.**

**The song wasn't originally done by Lucas Grabeel, I just like that version best. If you want to read more stories with Alfred singing check out my other story, **_**America's Studio.**_

**I'm love messing with you guys so I'm leaving you with the cliff hanger and giving you the next part soon.**

**I'm not sure when, it depends on if you guys really want it or not!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. The First Meeting

**I thought about waiting until Saturday when most of my stories are updated but decided not too!**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Matthew dragged his feet into the meeting hall. He really didn't want to be here, actually he didn't want to be anywhere. Looking around he could practically tell that the other countries were feeling the same. They were all seated around the huge meeting table and the room was strangely quiet.

It had been three months since Alfred left, and everyone was currently in a world meeting. It was strange because there wasn't any obnoxious laughter or loud _nom noms. _

The other reason was probably because the host country was not present. Matthew had offered to take charge of the introduction speech even if he didn't want to because that's what America would have wanted.

'_It's strange, Alfred and I usually came to these meetings together. Guess that's impossible now.' _Matthew pushed back that thought so he wouldn't break down in front of the others. He had to pull himself together.

One minute until eight and the other countries were seated around the table, most were quiet and reluctant to actually be there. Even Germany, he was so used to yelling at a certain country for eating during meetings that it was strange to have it peaceful for once.

Matthew made his way towards the table, a little speech in his hand with all the usual pre-meeting stuff. To Matthew it felt ridiculous to even say. As the clock struck eight everyone turned to look at Matthew. He opened his mouth-

_BAM!_

Everyone jumped as the doors flew open and a figure walked in. They couldn't see any features because the figure was wearing a dark blue parka that had a hood that covered their face. The parka went down to their calves and the cowboy boots being worn by the figure disappeared underneath it.

"Dudes, it's raining cats and dogs out there! I swear the rain was trying to drown me!" The figure shut the doors behind them and turned back to the nations.

"Are you sure you have the right room? Hey! Francis get your perverted arse back over here!"

"Honhon~ _Angleterre, _it is not very polite to question people right off the bat. Now, will you allow us the honor of hearing you name, mademoiselle?"

"_Aiyah!_ You mean that is a girl, aru?"

"I guess the voice is high enough for a Senorita but…"

"Hey! What do you mean!? My voice is plenty high enough to be a girl's Spain!"

Silence.

"Ummm….hello? Anyone home? I guess I could come back but I thought these world meetings were really important so…"

Nothing. The nations stared at her in shock.

"You know about nations, da?"

"Of course I do! Why are you guys…oh yeah. I should probably do that before anything else."

The cloaked figure, who still hadn't removed the hood, jumped on the long meeting table and started walking towards the opposite end of the room.

/

Matthew stared in shock, with everyone else, as the figure walked towards him on top of the table. Whoever this was they were not afraid of anything, even a leering Russian.

When the figure reached the end of the table, they spun suddenly at the edge of the table and waited until Francis and Matthew had seated themselves back down.

"Alright I guess I should apologize first. I'm sorry I didn't tell y'all this before." There was only one nation that had an accent like that, but what was with the voice?

"Now that that's out of the way…" The figure pulled the parka up over their head, which caused some nose bleeds as a very nice sized rack came into view along with perfectly curved hips, long muscled legs and a stomach that had a hint of muscle underneath the skin. They only knew this because her shirt lifted with the parka giving them a very nice view. Her skirt lifted slightly as well but fell again before anything was revealed.

Then the parka pulled up to reveal the face of the face of the mysterious figure. Matthew felt his heart clench as he stared into the bright sky blue eyes, that seemed to have stars shining in them, and stared back at him from behind glasses. Her face revealed that she could have only been sixteen at the most, with her slightly childish cheeks and constant smiling. What shocked Matthew the most though was the infamous cowlick on her head that stood up proudly and seemed to wag from all the attention it was getting.

She bowed low, revealing to Matthew's embarrassment her impressive rack. He didn't know why he was embarrassed since he didn't even know this girl. Said girl rose from her bow and looked at them all like she could see their souls. Then she gave a huge, brighter-than-the-sun Hollywood smile.

"Hello everyone. My name is Amelia F. Jones, the new personification of the United States of America."

/

**WOOHOO! AMELIA IS IN THE HOUSE! XD**

**Sorry. I just love Amelia, she's awesome.**

**I want reviews people! *gets on knees and makes puppy dog eyes***

**I might continue this but I want to know if you guys think that it would ruin the story. It wouldn't be more than one chapter. This would probably answere some of your questions though so…yeah.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading! **


	11. See You Again Alfred

**I'll just let you guys read the story.**

**The song is **_**See You Again**_** by Carrie Underwood. (I HIGHLY recommend that you listen to it while you read that part!)**

/

Amelia stood there and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

'What's wrong with these people!? Aren't they supposed to be loud and crazy and constantly fighting? Oh no you didn't, Alfie! I am so going to-" Amelia's thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"She is crazy, da?"

"She is, aru."

"I am not!"

"Please miss, just tell us your real name so that we can take you home-"

"Wait."

Everyone turned to Matthew who got up and walked towards Amelia slowly. She watched him until he reached the table. When he did she jumped off the table and tackled him to the ground. Matthew had not been expecting it, but somehow managed to avoid any injuries. As if he had a lot of practice with being tackled to the ground.

"MATTIE! Man, am I glad to see you! I mean like actually see you! Everyone else can too, isn't that great!?"

/

Matthew didn't realize how much he missed physical contact, or any contact really, until the moment he was tackled to the ground by his brother's female counterpart. He had to make sure this was really Alfred, he had to.

Matthew reached up and pulled their faces closer so he could look directly into her eyes. They were exactly like Alfred's bright, filled with laughter, blue with the classic reflection of light that were shaped like stars. But they were different as well, her eyes were a shade or two lighter than Alfred's. But one similarity he did not like was the fact that her eyes, just like Alfred's, seemed to be hiding secrets from the rest of the world. Even in Alfred's last month of living he never let go of any of those secrets.

He didn't realize how long he had been gripping or how close he had brought their faces until he heard a cough from Francis. Matthew blinked and realized Amelia was blushing slightly. Matthew grinned and gently bumped their foreheads together.

"She isn't lying."

Russia and China scoffed, along with a few others.

"I still do not believe, da."

"Fine!" Amelia got off Matthew and walked over to Japan.

"Kiku, before Alfie died, didn't you promise that he would be the first one to play that game?"

"H-hai."

"She was probably told that by Canada, aru."

"I-I don't think so, I did promise Al-chan that he would be the first. We were the only ones in the house at the time."

"Well…maybe, aru."

Amelia puffed out her cheeks in a pout just like Alfred did and looked over at Russia.

"Fine. During the Cold War, You and Alfred were separated from your troops and a blizzard suddenly hit. We managed to find a cabin and then-"

"How do I know you aren't guessing?"

"I am totally not going to go into the Sunflower Incident, commie bastard."

"What incident, da?"

"Fine. That night when were stuck in the cabin there was no fire and we were freezing so we had to create heat with our bodies which meant we had to-"

"That is Amerika. How did you come back, comrade?"

"Wait one bloody minute! What do you mean you had to use your bodies to create heat?"

Amelia opened her mouth, but looked at Russia, who's eyes were trained on her, waiting to hear what she had to say. Amelia stared for a minute before her face turned red and she hid behind Matthew and away from the staring Russian.

That set the rest of the nations' imaginations to work. Starting up some bloody noses again.

"A-Anyway, like I was saying before I am the new personification of the USA! Any more questions?"

"When we were talking to Native America-sama, she showed us America-kun puking blood. Why?"

All the present nations looked at Amelia like she knew the answers to the universe. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth, with a self-assured smile.

"How should I know?"

Matthew sweat-dropped as the other nations face-palmed. Arthur opened his mouth but stopped when he saw Amelia looking out the window. Her voice was soft and had an undertone of sadness.

"I'm not sure but I think nature was just running it's course. The un-needed disappear, survival of the fittest or could it be that he was bringing his nation down in the eyes of Mother Nature? Whichever one it was, he was removed and for some reason I was sent to take his place…"

The others listened attentively, each nation drawing their own conclusions, Japan looked like he was going to say something else when Amelia once again started talking.

"Huh. I wonder if the blood was punishment for not being the great nation y'all made him out to be. I feel bad for him, but at least now he's at peace." Amelia looked behind her to see the other nation's with varying degrees of regret on their faces.

"Hey! Cheer up! The Awesome Heroine is here to save you! HAHAHA!" Amelia fell to the ground laughing when he saw the other nations' faces, they were completely in shock.

"Well, I think it's time we got this meeting started!"

And start it did.

/

Amelia sighed and stretched as she walked out of the conference room. She couldn't believe how utterly _boring_ it was. She had never been through something that terrible in her life, but then again she had only been alive for about three months so that was expected.

She felt eyes staring at her as she made her way down the hall, it was very uncomfortable. She decided that instead of meeting the nations she already knew she would go out, eat and sight see for a while. Nodding to herself she quickly left the meeting hall and headed straight for Mickey D's. She ordered three Bigmacs with meals and quickly left. She looked around, trying to find a good place to sit and eat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a green torch held up to the sky.

When Amelia found a bench that had a very nice view of the city, she started inhaling her food. She looked around and realized that there was no one around. She watched as the sun started lowering in the sky, lighting up the water around Lady Liberty.

When Amelia was done eating she got up, threw her bags away and leaned against the railing that was between her and the water.

"Hey Alfie, can you hear me? I just went to my first World Meeting today, turns out you were spot on about the other nations. Arthur has a stick up his ass, Francis is unusually perverted, Ludwig is a huge softie, Feli has an obsession with pasta, Yao is actually a girl disguised as a guy, Kiku is a polite pervert that we take advantage of to get more products from him, Antonio is nice but obsessed with Romano and tomatoes, Gilbert is our awesome friend, even if we are more awesome, Romano has a brother complex no one understands and the Commie Bastard is a perverted bastard snowman."

Amelia smiled, she had enjoyed the meeting even if it was the worst experience yet in her very short life.

"You were right about Mattie to, he was the first to believe that I was you. Well, you replacement anyway. You should have seen the way everyone's faces changed! It was priceless!"

Amelia laughed, but it quickly died. She stared at shimmering water, a song she came across when she was surfing Youtube. She was pretty sure it fit this situation perfectly.

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Said goodbye, turned around_

_And you were gone, gone, gone_

_Faded into the setting sun, slipped away_

_But I won't cry 'cause I know_

_I'll never be lonely_

_For you are the stars to me_

_You are the light I follow_

_I will see you again_

Amelia was unaware of the fact that she had an audience, every member a person from the meeting hall, except one.

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me_

'_Till I see you again_

The nations who had followed Amelia, which was all of them, sat in various hiding places to listen, some absorbing the words that Amelia had said before she started singing.

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_

_Calling me back in time_

_Back to you_

_In a place for away_

_Where the water meets the sky_

_The thought of it makes me smile_

_You were my tomorrow_

_I will see you again_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me_

'_Till I see you again_

Amelia looked at the first stars that were visible in the fading light. She didn't even realize she was about to cry until it was too late.

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_

_But I stay strong and I hold on 'cause I know_

Flashes of a face with blue eyes that were slowly closing and blood slowly leaking from their mouth and eyes. The person probably didn't even realize that they looked like they were crying blood. Amelia felt her resolve strengthen.

_I will see you again_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I will see you again_

_Whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

Amelia put her hand to her heart for the next line.

_I will carry you with me_

'_Till I see you again_

Amelia smiled and looked at the stars, picturing Alfred among them, maybe he was a shooting star.

'_Till I see you again_

Amelia turned around and saw movement to her left, the other nation's turned as well, They saw a figure with a bombers jacket and cowlick walking steadily away from them. One thought ran through everyone's head.

'Alfred.'

'_Till I see you again_

They took off after him but they watched as feathers floated in front of their eyes, blocking their vision. When the feathers cleared the figure was gone.

_Said goodbye, turned around_

_And you were gone,_

_Gone,_

_Gone…_

/

Matthew picked up a feather and realized it was an eagle feather. He looked up and saw an eagle perch itself on Lady Liberty's crown before swiftly disappearing from sight.

His brother was now truly gone.

/

Tony walked through his spaceship until he reached the door with an American flag on it. Tapping in a code, the door opened with a quiet, _swoosh_. He walked a little farther, then stopped when he reached the horizontal tube in the center of the room. The tube wasn't made of glass, but it worked the same way so that when you looked into the tube you could see the person inside of it. Tony pressed a few buttons into the large panel on the left of it. He heard an insistent tapping on the window and opened it to let in a bald eagle.

"How was your flight?" Tony asked as he carried the bird towards the perch that was set up for it beside the control panel.

The bird cocked it's head and let out a loud, _caw. _Tony sighed and quickly gave it some food. Then he went back to pushing buttons on the panel.

"Even though you aren't even human anymore you still have a huge appetite, Alfred."

/

**The End!**

**Well unless I get motivation (coughreviewscough) for a sequel than this is the end of Hurry Up and Save Me! I must admit the story took a little detour in the middle but it got back on track!**

**The feather scene? Yeah that just started typing itself, I had no input on that one, did you like it?**

**Leave me reviews and I hope to hear from you guys in my other stories!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Sequel!

**Hey guys! I want you all to know that I AM going to write a sequel for this~!**

**One reason is y'all wanted another one *victory dances* and because I want to write about the adventures of Amelia F. Jones! Wait that could be a great title!...Actually it may have already been used...**

**Details like titles can be figured out later!**

**I won't be writing the sequel until Septemberish though, I want the story to sit and grow for a while(hopefully!).**

**Thanks for sticking with me through all of this!**

**Alright last thing- I know America's Gloves was very popular, if any of you have read it, do you think I should write about America's Glasses? **


End file.
